


Morning coffee for angry people

by Zaraiel



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: 2Jae, ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, SUPPORT GOT7'S COMEBACK, Sleep Deprivation, That is an actual tag wtf, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but bear with me, honestly this is just them being cute, idk if this fic makes any sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaraiel/pseuds/Zaraiel
Summary: Jaebum is not happy. Jaebum has pulled an all nighter and his best friend Jinyoung comes to his rescue offering him going out for breakfast.Let's just say that the pastries are not the only thing he wants to eat there, but shh, I didn't tell you that.(I can't summarize for shit, save mE)





	Morning coffee for angry people

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a cute fluffy one shot I wrote sleep deprived at like 3 in the morning after finishing a project, so...CAN RELATE. Anyways, hope you like it and forgive my mistakes ♥

Morning coffee for angry people.

Jaebum is not happy. Jaebum has pulled an all-nighter. Jinyoung texted him at fucking eight in the morning if he wants to have breakfast with him. He texted back “Fucking hell. I want to die”. So Jinyoung responded “Be there in 5. Need any help?”. “Need you to murder me”.

When Jaebum opened the door of the building, Jinyoung frowned at him, worriedly.

—Don’t tell me you pulled up-

—A fucking all-nighter because one of my classmates vanished from the surface of the Earth, except from Instagram where he posted pictures of himself at a party last night. And I printed the paper half an hour ago —Jaebum was almost spitting venom.

—Come with me for breakfast, I’ll treat you. And after class you’re going to take a nap —He warned him—, or I’ll use my new cooking knife to practice an autopsy on you before determining if you’re dead.

—Right now it doesn’t sound so bad —Jaebum smirked—, but yeah, don’t worry, I’ll sleep. Lead the way, I don’t know where you want to go.

—There’s a coffee shop next to my faculty, Mark recommended it to me a couple of days ago. Says they have nice muffins and pastries —Jinyoung shrugged.

—We might as well try them.

Not speaking very much, because Monday mornings are the fucking shit, they reached the coffee shop and chose a table. It was almost empty, the only people there were a guy in a hoodie who held the door for them and a girl that gave Jinyoung a peace sign before leaving, with destruction in her eyes.

—D’you know her? —Jaebum slurred, feeling his tiredness coming for him.

—She’s in a couple of my literature classes, she’s nice.  Gave me a cookie the other day, when I was stressing in the library —Jinyoung smiled.

—I love nice people —Jaebum mumbled, placing his arms on the table and his head on them, like a pillow.

Five minutes later, the barista approached them, with a little notepad in his slender hands.

—Good morning, may I take your order?

—Yes, for me a cappuccino and French toast, please —Jinyoung said. Jaebum was half asleep on the table, so he nudged him and asked—. Hey, Jaebum, do you want something?

—Yeah, death, destruction and murder —He deadpanned, not lifting his head from the table. Someone adorably chuckles and his eyes shot open.

—Well, if you want that you can choose between two options —A sweet voice explained—. We have the “Painful and excruciating death” and the “Sweet relief of death”.

—And wh- —Jaebum lifted his head to see if the barista is being serious and _holy shit, his beauty is indeed serious. It should be illegal to look so fresh and beautiful a Monday morning_ —. Sorry, what’s that?

—Well…—He chuckled again. _Shit, collect your thoughts, you’re in duty. But mamma mia, that face…_ —. The painful death would be coffee as black as my soul, no sugar, bitter like my life and that shit. I shouldn’t say shit in front of my costumers, sorry. The other one is basically a sugar rush.

Jaebum looked at him, completely startled. _Why is my mind not functioning? He’s funny, he’s cute, I’m tired, where’s my brain?_ Jinyoung had to chime in for help.

—If you don’t mind wait a second until he can finally process words. He has been working all night and it seems that you got him awestruck —He teased Jaebum, to see if he’ll awake.

—Sorry, Jaebum.exe stopped working for a minute —He apologized, flushing a bit—. I don’t like coffee that much, so…Sweet relief of death.

—I hope you know where you’re getting yourself into —The barista wished him, his smile getting into his eyes, making them shine even brighter. He went back to the counter and started preparing their respective breakfasts.

—It had to be the day I’m looking my worst that I have to find the most attractive guy ever in my life? —Jaebum muttered, complaining.

—You don’t look that bad, trust me. Being sleep deprived makes you look a little confused and dazed, so it’s aesthetically hot —Jinyoung explained. Jaebum rolled his eyes at him and Jinyoung just shrugged.

The barista came back with their breakfasts. Jinyoung’s looked elegant and classy, like him. _Who the fuck eats French toast a Monday morning and wears a buttoned-up shirt and suit-like pants? Park fucking Jinyoung, everyone. Embodiment of elegance_. Jaebum glanced down at his breakfast. He blinked twice.

—Why do I have a galaxy in front of me? —He asked, confused.

—Because you’re a star? —The barista chuckled— Sorry, you asked for Sweet Relief of Death. You know the Unicorn Frappuccino from Starbucks? This is worse, but homemade.

—I hope it tastes as amazingly as it looks, but wow. Unicorn drink, unicorn doughnuts and…what’s this blue sprinkly thing? —Jaebum asked, still confused.

—That’s Fairy Water with reflections of stars —He answered, then looked around theatrically. There was nobody there except the three of them, but he lowered his voice like it was top secret—. It’s just orange juice with blue food coloring and edible glitter, but the name makes it fancier.

—Who named it? —Jaebum asked, distractedly.

—Me. I usually name all our…creations. Sometimes the other waiters do. Our boss has a nice sense of humor, so he doesn’t mind —He explained.

—This is probably the most hipster food I’ll ever try —Jaebum chuckled. _I hope the sugar rush is worth it_ —. Thank you so much…mm

—Youngjae, my name is Youngjae —He smiled at them—. Sorry, I’ll have to clean the stuff. You don’t even know the disaster I made…

—What happened? —Jinyoung asked.

—I’m so sleepy I forgot to put the lid over the electric whisk and well…the whipped cream just…flew a little —He chuckled, embarrassed—. I probably have some in my face, I’d better go and clean.

He hurriedly left to behind the counter again. Jaebum took a bite of his doughnut and a sip of his drink.

—He had a little cream in his face, now that he mentioned it —Jinyoung acknowledged.

—Yeah, something near his lips —Jaebum mumbled. _His lips. They look so plush and arched…I wonder how would they tast…what the fuck, Jaebum? You’re such a creep!_

—He’s cute, don’t you think? —Jinyoung asked, a suspicion already forming in his mind. Jaebum just shrugged, trying not to blush, and took another bite of his breakfast.

—Do you want to try them? —He asked Jinyoung, who refused, horrified— Okay, I’ll deal with the sugar rush. Hey, can I take a pic of you?

—Sure, but why?

—I don’t know, you look so elegant, very aesthetically pleasing —Jaebum took his phone and snapped a few pics of his friend—. I’ll send them to you, perhaps I’ll edit them.

—If you want…

After a while, both finished their respective breakfasts and Jaebum was feeling a little less dying, so Jinyoung went to the counter to pay, despite Jaebum’s protests.

—Next time I’ll treat you —Jaebum promised—. I should go to class. In six hours I can sleep again, even though I shouldn’t or I’ll fuck up my sleeping schedule.

—Isn’t it already? —Youngjae chimed in from behind, with a cloth ready to mop the table. Jaebum stared at him, mouth agape, and Youngjae smiled sheepishly— Sorry, I couldn’t help myself…

—You’re adorable —Jaebum deadpanned. _Fuck what? Did I just?_

—Sorry, he doesn’t have filter when he’s lacking sleep —Jinyoung apologized again for him—. Don’t get me wrong, he really means you’re adorable but usually he’ll not say it so bluntly.

—Ah, okay, don’t worry —Youngjae smiled so wide his eyes made crescents and Jaebum’s stomach did an odd flip he wasn’t sure it was all from the sugar intake—. I also find you adorable!

—Tha…nk you —Jaebum’s body started to work again—. And sorry, I’m not usually that stupid, I swear.

—He is, but he hides it better —Jinyoung teased, wrapping his arm around Jaebum’s wide shoulders.

—Well, have a nice day, and if you need another sugar rush, you know where to go —Youngjae winked at them.

—When do you work here? —Jinyoung asked. _I’m sure Jaebum will like this information_.

—Mondays and Thursdays morning, until lunch. And Wednesdays after lunch until closing! The other days I usually have class.

—We’ll remember, it was nice to meet you! Goodbye! —Jinyoung and Jaebum waved at him and left the coffee shop, leaving Youngjae happily singing to himself.

 

—Well, I already know which coffee shop is going to be your favorite —Jinyoung teased and Jaebum just looked at him in confusion.

—What?

—Could you be more obvious? You couldn’t stop staring at poor lovely Youngjae. It’s a miracle you didn’t scare him —Jinyoung chuckled, seeing Jaebum’s face of shock—. I’m joking, but really, fucking obvious.

—Shit. Anyways, I can’t think of that right now, I’m going to class. Thank you for not letting me die and that. I owe you breakfast —Jaebum thanked him, already almost running for class.

Jinyoung paced his way to class, with a mischievous plan already in his mind.

 

The rest of the day went by normally, and Jaebum could finally get some sleep that night. Wednesday afternoon he received a message from Jinyoung. “Meet me for breakfast tomorrow in the coffee shop?” He immediately texted him his agreement and went back to his homework. _Wasn’t it tomorrow when Youngjae worked? I can’t trust my memory from that day…_

Next day he woke up a little earlier than the rest of days because one of his neighbors thought it was a very good idea to start throwing his furniture around the house, or it looked like that with the _fucking noise he could stick up his ass_. Annoyed, he took a calming shower and rummaged in his closet to find some fancy clothes to wear. Then he went to the bathroom to fix his hair and add a little something of make up to his eyes. This had nothing to do with the prospective of perhaps seeing that adorable barista, _of course not!_

When he arrived at the door of the coffee shop he received a text from Jinyoung. “Jaebum I’m so sorry! Last hour email! The professor asked us to come earlier for distributing presentations” Jaebum sighed. _He works too much_ “Don’t worry, sorry for you. Come here later, I’ll leave your breakfast paid. Fighting”. Jinyoung sent him a hurried voice note of how much he loved him and where his professor could stick his sudden meetings.

Jaebum entered the coffee shop at the time a girl was leaving. She looked at him and made him an eyebrow gesture as a way of greeting. He returned it, recognizing her as Jinyoung’s classmate from the other day. _Another one that lives from caffeine._

He chose a table next to the counter and when he sat a figure popped from the staff door.

—Oh, hi, Jaebum! I see you’re looking better! —Youngjae heartily greeted. _And how better, holy damn. If he was hot on Monday now he’s like ascended from hell_.

—Hi, Youngjae! I hope so, I don’t want to embarrass myself even more —Jaebum chuckled, bathing in Youngjae’s radiant energy early in the morning.

—Don’t worry, I found you completely endearing —Youngjae admitted and Jaebum’s heart jumped again in his ribcage—. You’re alone today?

—Yeah, I was going to treat Jinyoungie but had an early meeting, so if you don’t mind I’ll leave his breakfast paid —Jaebum explained.

—Wow, you’re such a good friend! —Youngjae giggled. _He looks cool and distant but he’s proven to be super caring_. — So, tell me. Do you also want a sugary death today?

—Please, no —Jaebum refused instantly, with a horrified face—. The sugar rush was almost unbearable. I’ll just order hot cocoa and…I don’t know what to eat…what do you recommend me?

—Perhaps something sweet as you —Youngjae suggested, looking adorable with his little habit of pouting whenever he was thinking hard—, but not overly sugary since you like to keep it cool…

Jaebum stared at him, mouth agape. _Is he complimenting me? He basically discovered my personality in like…a conversation? And he’s calling me sweet?_

—I got it! How about a cinnamon roll? —Youngjae beamed at him and Jaebum could swear he needed sunglasses.

—I think it’s perfect! —Jaebum found himself beaming back at Youngjae. _His happiness is contagious_ — Just like you!

—Stop it! You’ll make my heart flutter —Youngjae winked at him. _I don’t know how am I so calm outside, because I’m definitely not keeping my shit together_. —I’ll be back with your order as soon as possible!

Unintentionally, he brushed his hand against Jaebum’s and his heart definitely fluttered inside him. _He’s so warm_. Five minutes later, Jaebum’s breakfast was already made and on his way to the table. He glanced up from his phone and enjoyed the view of a professional Youngjae holding the tray with one arm while his other hand rested comfortably in his hip. _He looks like a model_.

—Hey, Youngjae, excuse me but could I take a picture? —He asked, embarrassed.

—A…a picture? Of me? —Youngjae asked, suddenly shy.

—Yes! Photography is one of my hobbies and I’m making an album with beautiful pictures —Jaebum explained—, and it would be a crime that you weren’t on it.

—What? —Youngjae’s eyes widened in surprise.

—Oh shit…I forgot I wasn’t supposed to say the last part aloud — _Fucking stupid, Jaebum, you’re fucking stupid_. He snapped a couple of pictures, his breath getting caught due to the gorgeousness of the young man standing right in front of him, with an adorable smile.

—You’re too much, really —Youngjae chuckled, embarrassed. _If he keeps on complimenting me what can I do? I can’t seduce him with my awkwardness_.

—Nonsense —Jaebum hid his smile behind his mug—. So, what are you studying, if you don’t mind me asking.

—‘Course not! Music and Composition, and you?

—Photography and graphic design.

—Sounds cool. That’s why you’re always taking pictures, I assume. Your friend Jinyoung the other day, now me…do you ever take one of yourself? —Youngjae asked, smiling widely at him.

—Almost never, can’t find a good reason why —He shrugged. _His smile is brighter than the sun itself, why? How?_

—You said you were doing an album about beautiful things and you’re telling me your face doesn’t appear? —Youngjae asked in shock. _He’s the embodiment of a greek god!_ —You’re the most beautiful person I’ve seen in my life!

—Then you should put on some glasses! —Jaebum chuckled, not really believing him.

Youngjae just pointed an accusatory finger at him and poked his nose, without saying anything. Jaebum’s eyes widened in surprise and both found themselves laughing without knowing exactly why.

—Do you have something to do? —Jaebum asked, and Youngjae shook his head— Sit with me, maybe?

—I’d love to —Youngjae sat in front of Jaebum and intertwined his hands, placing his head over them, looking intently at him. Jaebum could feel his cheeks reddening because of the proximity. —So…—he started, unsure of how to make a normal conversation— what are your hobbies? Apart from photography, I mean…

—Writing lyrics and…well, dance. I’m kind of a b-boy —He admitted, blushing the slightest.

—Woah, for real?! That’s amazing! Not only are you handsome and kind but also multitalented! —Youngjae exclaimed in awe.

—I-it’s nothing, really. I’m not that good —Jaebum responded, a little more embarrassed. _He keeps complimenting me and I’m going to die of spontaneous combustion_. —And you? What do you do?

—I sing, mostly —Youngjae smiled, shyly—. Not that I’m any good but…

—Of course you sing…with that amazing voice of yours I should have imagined it —Jaebum beamed at him.

—Argh, stop it! —Youngjae chuckled— Are you trying to make me fall in love with you or what?

Jaebum’s heart did a weird flip inside his chest.

—I don’t know…—Jaebum started, and watching Youngjae’s tinted cheeks he decided to throw his caution out of the window— Is it working?

—If it was…what would you do? —Youngjae asked back, feeling his heart bolt out of his ribcage. _I can’t believe it. Is he being serious?_

—I’m not sure yet…Perhaps something reasonable, like ask you on a date —Jaebum breathlessly confessed. _Shit…I’m doing that_ — or something a little more impulsive.

—If you were actually going to ask me on a date I would, obviously, say yes. Just for your information —Youngjae cheekily answered, internally screaming—. But now you left me curious about what impulsive thing would you do…

—Well…if you actually want to know…—Jaebum leaned over the table, with his heart about to explode, and pressed a quick peck on Youngjae’s cheek, very close to his lips.

—Wow…—Youngjae giggled— I may or may not have been hoping for this since Monday, you know…

—I may or may not have been wondering how do your lips taste since you messed up with the whipped cream on Monday —Jaebum confessed, trying to hide his nervousness with a smug smirk.

—Oh, have you? —Youngjae cocked an eyebrow at him— So what are you waiting for?

Jaebum took that as an invitation and he stood up from his chair, sitting next to Youngjae and holding up his chin. Youngjae’s lips were plush and parted, inviting him. And as he wondered on Monday, they were as sweet as he expected. Soft and warm, playing with his in an intimate dance.

—Wow…—Youngjae panted, his cheeks bright crimson.

—So…about that date…—Jaebum started, barely registering the way his heart was bolting—are you free anytime soon?

—How soon is “too soon” for you? —Youngjae chuckled, biting his lip.

—For seeing you? Never too soon —Jaebum smoothly stated, making Youngjae cock an eyebrow at him.

—What about we go for a walk this afternoon? If you’re not very tired after class —Youngjae suggested.

—That would be wonderful! Would you mind giving me your number so I can ask you place and everything? —Jaebum beamed at him. _I’m fucking happy I could do a dance victory if I didn’t have sense of the ridiculous_.

—Of course not! —Youngjae’s mouth opened in awe— Do you know you have the most beautiful smile ever? Your eyes look like two little moons, it’s adorable!

—Noo! You’re adorable —Jaebum burst out laughing—! For real, I told you already. My sleep deprived ass can’t lie for shit.

—Well, if you say so…—Youngjae handed him his phone back— Text me when you want, okay? I should get back to work, students are about to come in the pause!

—Oh damn, I have to go to class! —Jaebum hurriedly paid for everything, including Jinyoung’s breakfast and packed up— See you this afternoon?

—Can’t wait! —Youngjae heartily responded and Jaebum leaned in for a kiss that he gladly returned. When he pulled apart, Jaebum bit his lip, looking at him intently in the eyes— Come on, go! If you keep looking at me like that we’ll make a scene, you know —He winked at him.

—If I didn’t have class right now…—He smirked at him, making him blush a little.

—Go away, I need my job! —Youngjae laughed and pushed him with the broom.

Laughing, Jaebum waved at him and rushed to his class. Youngjae served his customers in, perhaps, a better mood than usually. Later, he studied a couple of lessons behind the counter before having lunch with his coworkers, Junhong and Wonwoo.

Jaebum went to his lessons, also in a better mood than usually. Not only because he didn’t have any more projects that week but also because he hadn’t seen the asshole that vanished from Earth last Monday. And obviously, Youngjae. After lunch, which he ate in the cafeteria of the faculty, he received a text from Jinyoung asking him to meet him after his last class, for thanking him.

When he stepped out of his faculty building he saw Jinyoung already waiting for him, leaning against a column. He immediately went to greet him with a huge smile on his face that obviously didn’t go unnoticed by his friend.

—Hello! Did you ask Youngjae on a date? —He promptly asked.

—Yes! He’s so wonderful, I can’t believe it! —Jaebum beamed at him.

—Thanks god! I thought I’d have to take desperate measures! —Jinyoung laughed genuinely happy.

—Wait…WAIT! You missed breakfast on purpose so I’d be alone with him? —Jaebum asked in shock.

—Well, actually that was the idea. I tested you yesterday and already had the plan —Jinyoung chuckled—. But the professor really sent that email and I had to go to the meeting instead of having one more hour of sleep.

—Karma. That’s what you get for playing with my feelings —Jaebum sneakily remarked, not at all angry or bothered.

—Thanks to me you went there, because knowing you you’d be sulking in your bed at least a whole week! —Jinyoung teased him back. _It was so obvious…he would have gotten on my nerves if I let the opportunity skip_.

—Well, now is you time to actually confess to Mark, isn’t it? —Jaebum inquired, subtly taking out his phone and opening a chat.

—I…I can’t, Bummie —Jinyoung admitted.

—Why? Don’t you think he’ll like you back?

—No. I mean…I obviously like him more than a friend…I’ve fallen in love with him long time ago but nothing has changed between us and it’s clear we should remain as friends. He’s the best person I’ve ever met…—Jinyoung glanced at Jaebum— apart from you, don’t get jealous.

—Dumbass —Jaebum rolled his eyes—. But you’ve never told him about how you feel. Why?

—Because I’m scared. I’m afraid he won’t return my feelings. And we’ll get awkward and I won’t know what to do because I fucked up —Jinyoung stared blankly at the grass. Jaebum put his phone back in his pocket and hugged him tightly.

—Don’t worry. It’s okay. It will be fine, I promise —Jaebum comforted him.

—Sorry, I got a bit emotional —Jinyoung chuckled, embarrassed—. Shit, he’s about to arrive from his class.

—Don’t worry, you look good. Are you going to walk home?

—Yes, and you? Are you going on a date with Youngjae? —Jaebum nodded — Tell him I say hi!

—I will…Oh, look, here comes Mark.

Mark was strolling towards them, with his phone clutched in one hand and his earphones in the other and a shocked expression in his face.

—Hi Mark, how are you? —Jinyoung smiled at him. _If only…_

—Jinyoung. What…what was that? —Mark inquired, shocked.

—What was what? Sorry, I’m lost —Jinyoung was obviously even more shocked than Mark.

—The voice note Jaebum sent me! Do you mean it? —Mark inquired again, about to burst.

—Jaebum what the fuck, what voice note? —Jinyoung turned back to him, with a confused expression. Jaebum smiled sheepishly at him and took a couple of paces back.

—Jinyoung, do you mean it? Are you in love with me? —Mark asked, grabbing him by the shoulders.

—Of course, I mean it! I…I’ve been trying to hide it for suc- —His eloquent speech was cut by Mark’s lips against his, in a passionate kiss after such a long time waiting for both parts. Behind them, Jaebum sighed, relieved. _Thanks god it turned out fine…how did Jinyoung never realize his feelings were reciprocated? And he calls me the dense one…_

—Okay, that…was unexpected, to say the least —Jinyoung breathed out when they pulled apart.

—It wasn’t very good that we both are so good at hiding our feelings, wasn’t it? —Mark grinned at him.

—No, it wasn’t —Jinyoung admitted.

—Thanks to Jaebum for taking us out of that dead end —Mark smiled at him.

—You, fucking asshole! How do you dare recording me? —Jinyoung scolded him— You’re going to give me a heart attack!

—Well, somebody had to do something…and consider it as a way of thanking you for pushing me with Youngjae —Jaebum sheepishly replied.

—I’m still going to fucking kill you, Im Jaebum —Jinyoung threatened, while Mark held him closer by the waist.

—Yes, well, what a pity, I should be going, I have a date! —Jaebum rushed— Goodbye!

And he basically ran away from there, just in case Jinyoung wanted to throw his backpack at him. After a few blocks of speed walking, he texted Youngjae. “Hey, are you free already?”. After watching the affirmative reply, he checked his reflection in the front camera, nodded to himself and walked towards the café, where Youngjae was standing in front of.

—Hi, Jaebum! How are you? —Youngjae smiled at him. _He looks so happy! It’s wonderful to see him like that_.

—Wonderful! I’m running from Jinyoung’s wrath, actually—Jaebum chuckled, approaching him and grabbing his hand.

—Why exactly? What have you done? —Youngjae asked, glancing down at their intertwined hands and smiling even widely.

—Come with me before he can eventually find us! Well, basically I made him confess to his crush without knowing he was doing so and I’m still not sure if he’ll want to kill me!

—Wow! And how did you do it? —Youngjae asked between laughs. _He’s too cute!_

—Well…let’s find a comfortable bench and I’ll tell you the details —Jaebum promised, kissing his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and thank you veeery much for reading me ♥


End file.
